poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A trap was lead/The Werecat truth
Here is how the trap was led by the Werecats in Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2. Meanwhile, Everyone in the house are settled in well inside their rooms. Suddenly, They've heard a scream. Twilight Sparkle: What's that scream. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles was that!? Hiro: Lena's in trouble. Gilda: Could be a Werewolf. Scamper: Maybe, It's somewhere behind you! Everyone: SCAMPER!!!! Scamper: It's just a suggestion. Applejack: Come on y'all, Let's check it out. (So, they checked and SpongeBob and Patrick found a lever and a secret passage in on the stairs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey guys, Look! Patrick Star: There's a way down here! Jeffery Dragonheart: Good work Patrick. Sunset Shimmer: Lena! Lena Dupree: Thank goodness y'all're alright! Thomas: What happened Lena? Lena Dupree: It was a Nightmare, Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you, When we were attacked by a Werewolf! Twilight Sparkle: Is that Why you built this secret passage? Lena Dupree: But was saw that Lawrence Talbot was a Werewolf and he took Miss Lenoir and dragged her away! Twilight Sparkle: Did you say that Mr. Talbot dragged Simone away? Lena Dupree: Yes, It was horrible! Flash Sentry: Come on, Let's check it out. Twilight Sparkle: (looked at the footprints) Kowalski, What do you make if it? Kowalski: She's getting close Princess Twilight. Bolt: (sniffs) And not a Moment too soon. Ichy: Would ya look at this! Sunset Shimmer: Looks like a place for Voodoo Rituals. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Lena's setting us up! Hiccup: What're you saying Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Her story about Simone getting dragged by that Werewolf wasn't true, Kowalski and I saw the footprints of Simone's heels, She wasn't dragged, She walked down that Tunnel! Simone Lenoir: Very clever Princess Twilight, But it's too late! Sid: This is officially really bad! Simone Lenoir: (uses waxed voodoo dolls and forces the others on the wall and tied up) Shining Armor: Hey! Lena Dupree: (uses waxed voodoo dolls that're magic proof and forced them on the wall and tied up) Discord: What the....? Simone Lenoir: These waxed dolls do come in handy. Jaden Yuki: We can't move! Berkely Beetle: What're you gonna do to us!? Simone Lenoir: Our ceremony will finally begin! Shining Armor: What Ceremony!? Princess Cadance: You won't gt away with this! Simone Lenoir: I've been getting away with it for hundreds of years. Lena Dupree: We're about to start the ceremony of the Werecat! Peaches: So you two were the Werecats who were guarding the Treasure this whole time! Simone Lenior: That's correct Peaches. (During Flashbacks) Simone Lenior: (narrating) Back at the 1700's, Morgan Moonscar was the cause of all of this! (We view Morgan Moonscar and his men sailing) (We view at the settlers) Simone Lenior: (narrating) I was one of the group of settlers who made this island our home, We look to our Cat God for our bountiful Harvest (Back with Morgan Moonscar) Simone Lenior: (narrating) Until that night, When he came ashore! (Back with the Settlers) Simone Lenior: (narrating) It drove the Islanders into the Bayou, All except for Lena and Myself. (We viewed Simone and Lena watched the islanders getting killed by Alligators) (We viewed at the secret passage) Simone Lenior: (narrating) We've added the curse on the Pirates to destroy them as they have destroyed our island, Our wish was granted! (We viewed Simone and Lena's shadows becoming Werecats) Simone Lenior: (narrating) We've became Werecats and destroyed the Pirates! (We now viewed back to reality) Simone Lenior: Only afterwards, We discovered that invoking the Cat God's power has cursed us as well. Lena Dupree: And that's why we became Werecats for decades! Simone Lenior: And we used The Werecat Scepter so we can stay alive forever! Jacques: (roars) Lena Dupree: Sounds like Jacques is on a search tonight! Shining Armor: Jacques!? Simone Lenior: We needed a ferry driver, The old man wanted immortality, So we've gave it to him. Pain: I can't believe it. Panic: They lied to us. Alexis: They were leading us into a trap! Lena Dupree: I had years of practice. Simone Lenior: And now once we're done with the ceremony, (takes Isamu) Little Isamu will make a fine hostage for me to raise as my own! Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Keep your filthy hands off my baby! Shadow: I hope the others are okay. Chance: I'm too young to die! Sassy: Welcome to my world. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225